Bailando
by Lucy Oraki
Summary: Las cosas nunca son como parece... Kagome y su hermana Kikyo finalmente tienen un poco de paz, Kikyo comprometida finalmente ¿y Kagome?


El ruido de aquel lugar era terrible, Kagome permanecía sentada mientras sus amigas bailaban con un par de apuestos chicos que las habían invitado a la pista, mientras que Kikyo se reunía con su prometido: un peligrís, algo más joven que ella, pero que la amaba profundamente ¡Parecía un sueño! Finalmente, después de haber tenido tantos problemas familiares a la muerte de sus padres, ambas hermanas tuvieron que hacer muchos sacrificios para salir adelante y pagar las deudas: mientras Kagome estudiaba y trabajaba, Kikyo recién habia terminado la universidad y encontró trabajo de oficinista.

Poco a poco, las cosas comenzaron a tomar su cause y en el camino, Kikyo se enamoró de un chico peligris muy apuesto que resultó trabajar en el mismo edificio que ella, mientras que Kagome, estaba por terminar la universidad y decidió continuar con su trabajo de medio tiempo, no tenia espacio para el amor. Finalmente y después de tres largos años, las deudas se habían acabo, para entonces, Kikyo ya estaba comprometida y Kagome seguía soltera, las amigas de ambas, al saberlo, decidieron invitarlas a festejar, claro está el prometido de Kikyo fue gustoso ya que en un par de meses la chica seria su esposa.

Asi pues, Kagura y Sango, llevaron casi a rastras a Kagome y ahí estaba ella, sentada, viendo como sus dos amigas bailaban con dos chicos muy apuestos, habia sido un dia agotador y lo único que quería, era descansar… estaba feliz por su hermana, finalmente, tendría la paz y alegría que en un tiempo no habían tenido… Kagome seguía mirando a la pista de baile, cuando se percató a lo lejos, de otro peligris… Sesshomaru, hermano mayor de Inu Yasha, también estaba ahí, sentado con otros amigos… desvió la mirada en cuanto él se percató de ella, ya que Kagome se sentía observada descaradamente, ella lo conocía muy bien solo a simple vista, nunca habían charlado, sólo frases como "buenos días" "buenas tardes" si bien, era un hombre demasiado reservado, nunca hablaba más de lo normal y a pesar de ser hermano del prometido de Kikyo, la única vez que lo vio por más de dos horas en la misma habitación que ella, fue cuando los padres de Inu Yasha fueron a su casa a pedir la mano de Kikyo a ella, (ambas hermanas tenían un pacto que consistía en que si alguna se comprometía, tenía que presentar el prometido a la otra, ya que solo se tenían entre sí) así que ella no tuvo objeción en aceptar a Inu Yasha como su futuro cuñado, ya que su hermana era inmensamente felíz con él…

El calor era insoportable, así que decidió ir a refrescarse un rato, un pequeño balcón que daba hacia un jardín seria el lugar perfecto… tenía tantas cosas en que pensar, si bien sus amigas junto con su hermana, la habían llevado ahí para que se divirtiera pero… quería poner su mente en orden, ya que al acabarse las preocupaciones por las deudas, podría terminar la universidad sin problemas, incluso, ya había visto departamentos para irse a vivir sola, se fue hacia aquel balcón, había una silla a un lado, tomó asiento y miró largamente la noche estrellada

-Es hora de buscar mi propio camino, no quiero hacer mal tercio en el matrimonio de Kikyo…

No se percató que alguien, estaba detrás suyo… hasta que….

-¿Triste porque tu hermanita se casa?

Volteó rápidamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz

-¿Disculpa?

Sesshomaru se acercó a ella, pudiendo sentir el varonil aroma de su loción, avanzó aun más

-Como lo oyes ¿Triste porque tu hermanita se casa con el hombre que amas?

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida y desvió la mirada

-No se a qué te refieres….

Pero Sesshomaru la tomó por los brazos

-Si, lo sabes, yo te he visto mirarlo de otro modo ¿Qué crees que dirá tu hermana si se entera de eso?

Kagome abrió los ojos aun más

-No se a que te refieres, ella está enamorada Inu Yasha y él, le corresponde… - Sesshomaru sintió odio hacia su hermano-Es un estúpido…-pero Kagome negó con la cabeza, Sesshomaru la atrajo hacia si -por favor, no le vayas a decir nada de esto a nadie… -El rostro de Kagome era de súplica

-Está bien, no le diré a nadie, pero….-Sesshomaru la miró fijamente

-¿Pero?-La mirada de Kagome era de confusión y miedo

-A cambio quiero todo de ti…-Y sin decir nada mas, Sesshomaru cerró la distancia entre ellos y la besó… recorriendo la boca de Kagome, probando cada parte de sus labios, degustando el dulce sabor, queriendo devorarlos… la pelinegra sintió que el alma se le salía del cuerpo ante aquel beso, sintió que las piernas la traicionaba y tuvo que apoyarse en Sesshomaru quien prácticamente la sostenía entre sus brazos, tomándola de la cintura y de la nuca, pegándola a su cuerpo ¡Dios, Kagome se sintió desfallecer! ¡Con qué maestría Sesshomaru la hacía temblar sólo con un beso! Y sin pensarlo, Kagome le correspondió, probando aquellos labios tan tentadores… tuvieron que separarse para tomar algo de aire… Kagome estaba completamente sonrojada y sorprendida, apenas y podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo ¡Sesshomaru la había besado! Pero la chica apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar aire, ya que Sesshomaru la tomó del brazo e hizo una llamada

-Me llevo a Kagome….-Y colgó, dejando a la chica algo descolocada y sorprendida-¿A…a quien le hablaste?-Silencio…

Mientras Kagome le miraba, abrió mas los ojos-¿Mi… mi hermana?-Sesshomaru asintió y Kagome trató de zafarse-No sabe de tus sentimientos hacia su prometido…-Kagome se sonrojó y no opuso resistencia… se dejó llevar por Sesshomaru hasta su carro, subió en él y fue conducida hasta una casa de campo, sencilla, pero muy cómoda.

Sin más, Sesshomaru la hizo bajar del carro, llevándola al interior, cerró la puerta y la acorraló contra la pared, ella desvió la mirada al sentirse observada, pero él la tomó del mentón y prácticamente la obligó a mirarlo, Kagome, quien a estas alturas ya estaba más roja que un tomate, no pudo resistir el embriagador aroma de la colonia de Sesshomaru, mucho menos, el calor que el cuerpo del peligris emitía, ¡definitivamente, Sesshomaru la volveria loca!

Entonces fue cuando Kagome se armó de valor…

-Pro…prométeme que… que no harás nada…. –Kagome tragó saliva-Por… por favor….-Kagome volvió a desviar la mirada…

-Si te refieres al secreto, lo guardaré, pero ya sabes qué me debes dar a cambio…-Sesshomaru cerró la distancia entre ellos, quedando completamente pegado al cuerpo de ella, ante estas palabras, Kagome sintió el corazón desbocársele, apretó los ojos lo mas que pudo y….

-¡Está bien, está bien! –Kagome se encogió al sentir el cuerpo de Sesshomaru pegado al suyo-¡Es mentira que estaba enamorada de Inu Yasha! ¡Es mentira! ¡No es él!-el peligris la miró sin sorprenderse.

-No importa quien sea, de todas formas, mi silencio a cambio de ti….-pero notó un rubor extraño en el rostro de Kagome, ¡la chica temblaba como una hoja y lo mas raro, es que no ponía resistencia! Abrió los ojos de par en par ¿Acaso…? Tomó del mentón a Kagome…

-¡Dime quién es!-Sesshomaru buscó sus labios, besó su cuello lentamente hasta dejar un fina marca…y provocando que Kagome gimiera ante el contacto, mas sorprendido aun y con el corazón casi saliéndosele del pecho, volvió a besar a Kagome en el cuello, jugando con el lóbulo de su oído… provocando que otro gemido saliera de su boca, asustada, Kagome trató de quedarse callada, pero no pudo mas…-Dime quien es, Kagome…. Si no me dices, te torturaré por largo rato…- pero Kagome ya no pudo más…¡-Demonios…!-pensó la pelinegra, mientras las manos de Sesshomaru jugueteaban con su cuerpo…

-¡Tú! ¡Eres tú!-Esta vez Sesshomaru quedó casi paralizado-¿Cómo iba a enamorarme de mi cuñado? ¡Inu Yasha es solo un amigo! ¡Casi un hermano!-Kagome ya no sabía dónde esconder la cara por la vergüenza, ¡Su secreto mejor guardado, había sido expuesto! Asustada al sentirse descubierta, trató de empujar a Sesshomaru y salir de ahí… ¿Cómo pasó todo eso? Tendría que encontrar un departamento inmediatamente, lo más lejos posible de la casa donde vivía con su hermana y de la casa de los Taisho…. quería que la tierra se la tragara, desaparecer… era ya de por si vergonzoso para ella que Sesshomaru la hubiera hecho confesar sus sentimientos ¡Hacia él! Siempre lo habia visto a lo lejos… fantaseando con él… resignándose a que nunca la miraría de otra forma, y ahora, ¡Pasaba esto! Kagome ya estaba cerca de la puerta, trató de acomodarse los zapatos lo más rápido que pudo... Pero no contó con que unos brazos la rodearan por la cintura… sintió su cuerpo estremecerse al sentir el cálido aliento de Sesshomaru en su oído, al sentir aquel cálido cuerpo rozar con el suyo…

-Te amo….-fue un susurro, pero se escuchó claro y fuerte para ella, quien abrió los ojos aun más-Estás temblando, tus manos están frias…-el corazón de Kagome aun latía desbocado al sentir las manos de Sesshomaru acariciando las suyas con delicadeza…–Esto NO puede estar pasando…-Kagome dijo para sí con voz audible, pero Sesshomaru la volteó, ambos quedaron de frente y ella alzó la mirada hacia esos hermosos ojos… el poco autocontrol que Kagome aun conservaba, se fue a la basura… podía mirar por horas, embelesada esos dorados ojos, mirar aquel brillo que despedían… Sesshomaru la tomó del mentón nuevamente, lentamente se acercó y sin ningún reparo la besó apasionadamente, Kagome también correspondió aquel beso… sin decir nada mas, Sesshomaru la tomó entre sus brazos, unidos aún por aquel beso, la llevó hasta la recámara principal, acostándola en la mullida cama, el beso se rompió y sin reparo alguno, Sesshomaru se deshizo de la camisa que llevaba puesta, Kagome apenas y podía articular palabra alguna, el peligris se puso encima de ella y comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de la chica lentamente, probando, tocando, acariciando, logrando que Kagome gimiera ante cada estimulo provocado por él… repentinamente, Sesshomaru la tomó entre sus brazos y la sentó entre sus piernas, Kagome tragó saliva al sentir algo duro en la entrepierna del peligris, mientras que Sesshomaru ya la habia despojado del molesto pantalón y ahora hacia lo mismo con aquella blusa… cuando se dio cuenta que Kagome miraba hacia su entrepierna, tomó su mano y la colocó justo ahí, donde ella ya habia sentido con sus piernas, aquella dureza…

-¡Ah! –fue todo lo que pudo articular Kagome mientras él la miraba de forma depredadora, pero a la vez suplicante, diciéndole sólo con la mirada quién habia sido la causante de todo aquello… y que la necesitaba… la necesitaba más que nada en el mundo… fue entonces que Kagome, ya sin timidez, se acercó a Sesshomaru, depositando pequeños besos en sus labios, en su cuello, degustando esos marcados músculos en el tórax del peligris…. Logrando arrancarle algunos gemidos, la chica se sonrió al escucharlo y recorrió lentamente el miembro palpitante de Sesshomaru… lentamente, Kagome deslizó su mano en el interior del bóxer tan ajustado que el peligris traia, provocando otro gemido por parte del chico, repentinamente, Sesshomaru acercó a Kagome hacia él y sin reparo alguno, comenzó a besarla frenéticamente… acariciando cada parte de su ser…

-Kagome….-susurró Sesshomaru al oído de la chica quien se estremeció al escuchar la voz ronca y gutural de él… más aun al sentir la traviesa mano del peligris entre sus piernas…-¡Ah!-esta vez Kagome no pudo reprimir el gemido… sentir las maestras manos de Sesshomaru en ella hicieron que, sin pensarlo, lo rodeara con sus brazos y lo besara apasionadamente… Sesshomaru sonrió, tomó entre sus brazos a Kagome, la sentó nuevamente entre sus piernas y lentamente entró en ella… la chica se aferró a él fuertemente, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de él…

-¿Kagome?-la voz de Sesshomaru sonaba entrecortada y un "si" apenas audible de Kagome, hizo que él ya no se contuviera y poco a poco comenzó a moverse… el rostro de ella cambió, del dolor al placer puro, mientras que él, veia extasido el rostro de ella…

Horas mas tarde, un Sesshomaru ya despierto, veia a Kagome profundamente dormida entre sus brazos

-No te dejaré ir por nada del mundo… quédate conmigo para siempre, cásate conmigo Kagome-Estrechó a Kagome entre sus brazos, quien al sentir el calor del peligris, lo abrazó tambien, la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida y sin dudarlo, aceptó, sellando el compromiso con un hermoso anillo de compromiso en el cual tenia la inscripción "tuyo por siempre"

Solo resta decir que, seis meses después, Sesshomaru y Kagome unian sus vidas en mantrimonio…

FIN

Nota de Lucy Kuro Bara: Hola! Bueno, mi segundo fic! Un Sesshome! Dedicado a todas las fans de esta parejita! ¡Saludos a todos y ojala hayan disfrutado este fic!


End file.
